The Forgotten Ones
by greatday4awalk
Summary: A whole nation has been cut off from the world for millennia. Now they're back, and they want revenge
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**I hope you enjoy my story**

* * *

In the beginning, there was only one element. With only this one element, people could perform many different, powerful feats. Anyone who chose to could wield any magic they chose to, that is, if they were willing to take the risk. Mutation, illness, paralysis, weakness, loss of limbs, insanity, and irreversible memory loss were all fates suffered by benders who slipped up. Of course, these were not what people feared the most, for with one miscalculation, one could kill oneself. People begged the authorities to ban this retched practice; the numerous losses were too much for anyone to bear. And so it was, that energy bending was stopped. Only the current ruler could learn these techniques, and only for the purpose of not losing a great art form.

It was less than a century later when people discovered another way to perform magic. Studying various elements of nature, people learned to become one with an element, and bend it to their whim. On five separate land masses, separated by great oceans, the people created five different types of magic. They were content for almost a millennium, keeping to themselves and perfecting their arts, effectively creating five different nations. Unfortunately, contact was made.

The only problem was that the people were different. But, human nature says that what is different must be wrong. The world was launched into chaos. Battles were fought anywhere and anywhere, for any reason. People were brutally slaughtered for acts such as having the hiccups, slurping while eating noodles or even trying to act kindly towards strangers. Fear kept any sensible person from leaving their home.

There was, however, one individual who saw this as an opportunity. This individual was the monarch of a very powerful, and populace nation. He discretely gathered troops and planned to take control over the whole world. The other nations were unprepared for such an attack, and even when they managed to gather troops, they fell victim to infighting. The other four victimized leaders decided to work together (an act which showed great desperation) to rid themselves of this evil. They were able to use their meagre energy bending talents to fuse their spirits together, creating a powerful being who could wield four elements. This being smut the tyrant, and locked their his away in the shadow of the world. There they have remained for the last three thousand years.

* * *

**A first chapter will be up soon, it's longer longer and has actual story to it, whereas this is the historical data that needs to get shoved down your throat before this story begins.**

**As nothing has happened yet, I don't expect reviews, but feel free to tell me what you think if you feel like it.**

**By the way, before you correct my spelling, could you please make sure that it's not a matter of American vs. non-American spelling as I am not American, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter, and now we have some characters (woot)**

**Speaking of characters, in the name Nifind both the i's are short (like in wind) so if you find yourself saying knee, knife or find well... you're doing it wrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar: the last airbender**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rin walked the long hall to where the queen sat. As she very seldom was around of lot of light, the brightly lit space was making her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't show it; not in front of the queen.

She got done on one knee and bowed before her queen "How may I serve you your majesty?"

"Ahh Rinfia, you came. Our scouts have delivered word that the world is peaceful once again. With his guard down, now would be the best time to strike our enemy," the queen was trying to sound calm and wise, but Rin could tell that she was excited, "I want you to form a team and capture him. We've already gathered lots of information on him and his allies. I trust your judgement on who you think would suit the job best."

"You're too kind, your majesty."

"However, I do have one suggestion, a weapons expert," the queen gave Rin a look that was immediately understood.

"Your majesty, you couldn't possibly mean my sister?"

"I thought that was the obvious choice, she is a true prodigy. I'm not going to waste one of my top fighters."

"But, she's only a child, you c…"

"Do you dare disobey me? If I say your sister goes, she goes," the calm façade had been lost, the queen's voice showed nothing but anger.

"Yes your majesty, I'm truly sorry for ever questioning your judgement."

"Of course you are. Now run along to your briefing. By the way, this mission is to be entirely confidential. Nobody outside of your team should know where you or going or what you are doing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Good."

* * *

It took a few moments for Rin's eyes to adjust to dim light of the street. She couldn't help but share in the queen's excitement, Rin would be able to bring her people's greatest enemy into custody by her own hand, and, of course, nobody was better for the job. She would become famous, the name Rinfia Fudor would go down in history. Her thoughts on her walk home were all along that line. It was when she got home that her train of thought changed drastically. Nifind was in the yard, practicing her archery. She let an arrow fly, it shot through the air and landed dead centre. Rin hadn't expected any different, but Nifind looked a little disappointed.

"Hey Nif, nice shot," Rin called.

Her face immediately brightened, "Rin, you're home!" she ran towards Rin and gave her a big hug, "How was your visit with the queen?"

"Umm… there's something I need to talk to you about, will you come inside with me?"

Nifind put her hand on Rin's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Just… just come inside, I'll tell you."

* * *

Rin started to get angry at the queen when she saw Nifind take in the news. Why did she have to go on this mission? She was barely fifteen, and she wasn't the only weapons specialist around, by a long shot. Rin wondered if she was thinking the same thing. She was kind of frozen, not really looking at anything.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise. I wouldn't let my cute little sister get hurt out there," Rin tried to sound confident.

"Thanks it's just…"

"You don't know why the queen wants you? Yeah, that's the same thing I was thinking."

"Rin, I…"

"For the record, I told the queen you weren't old enough."

"Thanks Rin," but Nifind didn't seem consoled, she still was staring off into space.

"Well, I've gotta go now, teams don't form themselves."

"…"

"Bye Nif, I love you."

* * *

**So, I know I said that this chapter would be longer, I and know it still isn't very long, but the other ones should be at least a bit longer.**

**So please leave your questions, comments and critiques in a comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So somebody has told me that they don't like the fact that nothing is being described. I apologise for Rin's awful narrating skills. You see, she just isn't the observant, speculative type. She sees her sister everyday, she sees her queen every few months and she has been in the palace before. She just sees no point in describing what is normal to her.**

**Luckily for you, Rin probably won't be the centre of attention again any time soon, and her sister is quite the opposite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon from which this story was based**

**

* * *

**

The darkness seemed worse that night. It was always dark, everywhere. Even during the day time, it all seemed so dark to Nifind. Her room seemed huge in the pure darkness of the night. She felt she couldn't escape, the walls were moving so far away, out of her reach. Nifind sat up and tried to calm herself, there was no way she could push the limits of her radius without being calm. Then she reached out, looking for a light. She found one, and stole a bit of its glow, careful not to take too much from the pour soul who'd gone through all the trouble to get a bit of light. Now was the hard part, getting the light to come. It was difficult for her, she thought it must be the same as a water bender trying to get an air bubble underwater, trying to bend what you can't with what you can. Well, at least that's what she thought, but she'd never met a water bender, so she couldn't know for sure. But, if she ever were able to meet one, she'd be sure to inquire about that first. Enough of that for now though, she had to focus or the light would escape her grasp.

The light finally came into her room, and Nifind had to concentrate to keep it from leaving. She thought back to the time Rin found out that she brought a light into her room at night. Being scared of the dark was simply not acceptable, and Nifind ad never felt so ashamed as when she saw Rin's eyes look at her that way. The light didn't do much. The nature of their world meant that any pigment other than black was for the richest of the rich only. Her mind trailed off again, thinking of the huge white columns in the throne room. White ceilings that were so high above her head. Nifind wished she could be royal, if only for that reason. To have an excuse to be under bright lights all day. She realised her focus was slipping again and concentrated on contracting the light into a sphere about the size of her fist. She practiced allowing it to dilute and grow and then contracting it into a tiny speck of blinding light. She decided it was time to let the light go, she'd never get any sleep like this. As soon as it left, she felt herself starting to shrink again and she wished it was still there with her. Her mind wandered again, but this time to a place much brighter than the palace, the outside world.

The gateway had only just opened a few months ago, and though it had been explained to her more than once, Nifind still didn't really understand how. The queen had kept the opening top secret, there was something (or rather some_one_) who she wanted dealt with before she deemed it safe for her people. Nifind had never been through it, but she'd seen her sister go through. Wrapped up in black cloth, so as to avoid harmful light her sister disappeared through a door. There was so much light that Nifind couldn't see a thing through the door until the very last moment. That one glimpse had her obsessed with that world. There was white everywhere, tall white hills and great white plains. Actually, not everything, above all the white was a great expanse of a beautiful bright blue. Nifind had wondered if the sky always looked like that it the outside world. The sky above her head just went from a dark indigo to black. When her sister returned Nifind begged for more detail on what this outside world was like, but Rin didn't have much to offer.

"The people there look weird," was all she ever said about the trip.

It was then that Nifind decided that she would go see this world for herself. Even if the people looked like monsters, she wanted to know more about them. She wanted to know how they lived, how they talked, if they hated the dark as much as she did. Luckily for her, this dream would soon be realised. She was one of the very lucky few who had been invited on a mission to the outside world. She had to stop herself from giggling with delight, it would make her sound crazy at this hour. While her sister had not been clear on the nature of the mission, Nifind couldn't control her excitement. She starting imagining different possibilities for what the outside world would be like. For ever one of these she imagined herself befriending the natives and spending the rest of her life there. Needless to say, Nifind didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

"Nifind, this is Gornf, he can wield any weapon you can name, not only that but he is our best hunter/trapper," Rin gestured to a tall man with big muscles and a number of scars. One scar, in particular started on the left side of his chin and cut up to his left ear. Nifind took a moment to wonder if he could hear through that ear. He looked to be about thirty, but his grey eyes shone with wisdom that was beyond his years. He nodded in Nifind's direction.

"This," Rin continued, "is Nikitia (pronounced with a "sha"). She's been on more scouting missions to the outside world than pretty much anyone else, she'll be our expert on not only where we'll be, but who we're hunting." Nikitia's skin was what first thing that Nifind noticed. She was tinged pink all over, it looked doubly weird on her because it made her skin match her pink eyes. Her staright hair fell to her shoulders, but is was held out of her face buy a black band. She looked really short, though Nifind thought that was probably just a side effect for standing beside Gornf.

"You can call me Niki. Oh… and this," she gave kind of an awkward gesture to herself, "is what happens if you out during the day in that world. It's why we have to cover ourselves up so much." Nifind didn't like the idea that the light out there could be dangerous. It's something that hadn't been in any one of her late night daydreams.

"Finally we have Finod, he's here for planning strategies and solving problems. Our teams brain, if you will."

Finod looked like he was in his early twenties, about Rin's age. Nifind had to admit that he was good looking. Not amazing, but good. He was about a foot shorter than Gornf, but that still made him a few inches taller than Nifind. He had pink eyes that lit up when he smiled at Nifind, "I hope we become good friends."

"Yeah," Nifind said sheepishly, "I hope so too."

"Oh and Nif, just to get it out of the way now, our mission is to capture the being that sent us here so the he might be destroyed, ok?" Nifind was a little angry that Rin had said it like that. Like it hardly even mattered. It was obvious to Nifind that she had been the only one who didn't know what they were doing yet, and she had a few theories, but didn't know for sure why this had been withheld. "Well then, let's go into our meeting room so Niki can tell us as much as possible about this outside world okay?"

* * *

**So there it is, chapter two, and even more OC names to remember. Sorry about that, but it's hard to create a whole separate dimension type-thing without having a few new characters. As for what their element is, have you figured it out yet? I kind of thought that the first bit made it obvious, but maybe I just think so because I already know.**

**Please leave your thought/questions in a review.**


End file.
